Loveless World
by XQR
Summary: Beerus finally wakes up and realises Buu destroyed 4 of his life-links while he was sleeping. How is Shin coping? Beerus gets involved and tries to play the Nice Guy for once. Will Shin ever get over the event that haunts him? BiruShin and Kaiohan
1. Terrible Stars

A/N: This is supposed to be a prequel kind of thing to Magnetic Today, but I may have deviated slightly, not that anyone other than myself will be that critical of the canon created in the other fic. Reading Magnetic Today is not required for enjoyment of this fic.

 **Loveless World**

Whis heard the sound of an explosion. "My, my, is it time already?" A second explosion followed as he made his way upstairs.

Silence followed until Whis threw open the doors, dust still hanging in the air. "Rise and shine, my lord!"

"I am risen! And shining!" Beerus walked past, on his way to the bathroom.

"Oh? Well this is unexpected. What's put you in such a good mood this early in the day?"

Beerus stretched, cracking his joints in the process. "I've just slept for a century, right? Or did you alter the alarms while I slept?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I didn't think you had. I feel too good to have slept any less. See how wonderful I can be when I get my beauty sleep?"

Whis took the night gown Beerus held out. "I'm glad. Maybe this time you can pay attention during the coordination meeting."

Beerus's gleeful expression was wiped off his face and he tried to grab the night gown once more. "I'm going back to bed."

Whis sighed as he pushed Beerus into the bathroom. "I've got you a very sweet breakfast, so hurry up and bathe or you'll miss it. We haven't been late for the meeting before, and we certainly aren't starting now."

Beerus huffed and jumped into the water.

 **Ooo**

Beerus yawned as they set foot on the Sacred World of the Kais. Surely he would get to enjoy a short nap while the kais discussed exactly which planets needed destroying in order to create new ones in their place.

But as he looked to the tree under which they usually had their meetings, he found only one seated at the table. In fact, it wasn't even the usual round table, but a square one. That was a shame; he liked the other table with its cardinal points, the respective kai seated in front of their direction. In this way he never had to bother with names. He looked closer and saw that East was the only one at the table. There was another with him, but he was new to Beerus's eyes.

"Where are the others?" Beerus asked as he took the only other seat.

"They're gone…" East said, barely audible. He looked sad and anxious.

"What d'you mean _gone_? I mean, I'd rather not be here either, but I am. And to leave _you_ alone to sit through it? That's pretty indecent. Grand should have done it at least."

The Eastern Supreme Kai clenched his fists that rested on his knees. "They're dead." The words sounded hollow. He looked up at the destroyer, tears gathering in his eyes. "Buu…Majin Buu!" That's all the information he managed to get out before erupting into sobs.

Beerus watched on with a confused look as the other man, an attendant kai he presumed, came forward to comfort the other. "Hey, Whis, got any info on this?"

Whis brought his staff close to his face and searched; _he_ had been paying attention during Beerus's slumber. "Here." He let the images project from his staff; Buu arriving on the world, fighting the kais, killing them…

"Can you turn that off?" the attendant asked, voice laced with anger.

Whis looked down to see Shin sitting with eyes tightly closed, hands pressed against his ears. "My apologies, how rude of me. My lord, it would appear that Buu killed or fused with all the Supreme Kais except for the Eastern Supreme Kai."

"I see." He felt like he'd dodged a bullet, and he wanted to know more, but it seemed that now wasn't the time. "Hey, er…East, are you… Are we going to have this meeting or what?" Right now he wanted nothing more than to get off this planet. He wanted Whis to explain exactly how this had come to pass, and he also wanted to leave this crying kai to get over this.

"Y-yes." The kai dabbed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Alright, let's start with who's here," Beerus said. Simple stuff first. "Obviously I'm me, I'm sure you've already told tough guy here about me, right?"

The attendant inclined his head. "Lord Beerus, destroyer of Universe 7."

"Good, good! This is Whis." Beerus waved in his direction and Whis gave a smile. "He'll be glad to not be the only attendant at these things. So, East, wanna introduce us?"

"Kibito is my bodyguard."

Beerus clapped. "Oh, I like that. Taking matters into your own hands? Good. That's a nice bit of security." Honestly he was surprised to find out it was East that had survived what looked like a massacre; he would have put his money on South.

"My name's not East. Don't call me that anymore." He was getting tearful again. "I'm the sole Supreme Kai now; all quadrants."

"Yeah, okay. What shall I call you instead?" Beerus couldn't recall his _actual_ name. He was probably told several million years ago, and it's not as if he listened during meetings to how the kais had addressed each other.

The kai frowned, but supposed that this is exactly the kind of thing the destroyer wouldn't pay attention to. "My name is Shin. Don't forget it again."

"Shin. Got it. So." Beerus motioned and Whis placed the book on the table. "Ready to give me a list?"

The book was a list of planets and species that were to be wiped out. The Supreme Kais wrote in it, and Beerus ticked them off one by one throughout the millennium, occasionally tacking a few more onto the end. Recently he had been well-behaved and stuck mostly to the lists, but other times he'd almost ignored everything the kais had offered, preferring to follow his own ideas.

Shin opened the book and looked at all the crossed out names, feeling disgust, even though he knew it was necessary for the universe to continue growing. "I'm not," he admitted.

"Huh?"

"Just destroy whatever you want this time. I know you always write them down, so we can just discuss it next time."

"They'll be gone by next time though, so what's the point in that?" He didn't usually get so involved, but this was clearly a kai in need of some direction, and as he was the senior meeting attendant here, he felt it only right to say something.

Shin sighed and rubbed his temples. "I know, but it's only for one millennium. I can let it go. Just stick to the usual number and it'll be fine, right?"

"You'd just let me go off like that? I could wipe out half a quadrant and that'd be fine, huh?"

"Please don't do that."

"Nothing's stopping me if you don't give me some names. Don't you know how this works? Or were you sleeping through the other meetings too?" Beerus flicked back through the book. "You guys used to strategically give me a mix of planets across the universe so I didn't do too much in one area. And you used to put some thought into which people and places weren't going in the right direction, or any direction at all."

"I know. _I know._ But I'm just one person now. I've no one to discuss it with, and frankly I don't want to think about destruction right now."

Beerus didn't want to say it, but it had to come out. "You can discuss it with _me_."

Behind him, Whis beamed, glad his lord was finally taking an interest.

"I don't want to. I literally haven't even started thinking about it. We'd be here for hours just looking at planets."

That didn't sound like Beerus's idea of fun at all. He stood up. "Look, kid, clearly you need a little time. I'll come back, no big deal. This meeting sneaks up on me all the time too. I'll give you a week. I'll even leave the book here so you can just add away. And you!" He pointed at Kibito. "At least offer us some tea next time." He placed a hand on Whis's back and they departed immediately.

 **Ooo**

"So, how much did you know?" Beerus asked when once they'd got home.

"I watched it all," Whis said. "You should know that, seeing as Buu was involved."

Beerus's anger manifested as a scowl. Before he could formulate a response, Whis continued. "You told me to pay attention - to take note of Buu's actions. You never said I was to interfere."

"Yeah, well!" Beerus huffed. "I could have died! I was one supreme kai away from death!"

"My lord, while it _is_ my duty to watch over you, it is _not_ my place to intervene with the Supreme Kais. Without direct orders from you I will not act alone."

"That's just a bit shit." He was trying hard to keep his rage within him, but they could both feel the way his energy was rapidly spiralling. "What's the point of having an angel if he won't even think for himself?"

Whis didn't flinch as Beerus glared at him. "I know you're angry, my lord, but please remember that I'm bound by rules just as you are. If I were to break them I'd be put out of commission."

"I know!" His aura flared. "But you could have woken me or something! Anything!"

"Your orders were not to wake you. And your orders regarding the majin were to let him get on with it. I was under the impression you liked to sleep during his rampages to pretend you weren't wise to his destruction."

Beerus ground his teeth. Whis was right, of course.

"Or are you now wishing you'd destroyed him as I suggested?"

Yes, maybe he should have destroyed the little pink shit, but he'd enjoyed having Buu as a wildcard in the universe. And besides, Buu was older than himself; it seemed disrespectful to destroy the universe's oldest destroyer. Beerus shoved Whis up against the wall and took his staff.

"I'm going to watch it all."

Beerus resisted letting out any more rage against Whis, knowing the angel would be able to repay him in kind later for any more damage done.

"Let me know if you need any help with access," Whis said, motioning to the staff.

Beerus dragged himself to the room on the other side of the aquarium where several beanbags were. He flopped onto one and began tinkering with the staff; he had become quite proficient at using it after so many years. It wasn't as if Whis didn't let him have a play from time to time. Still, the warp technique remained a mystery, its secrets hidden from him.

Having been the last thing viewed, it wasn't difficult to locate the images he wanted. The first thing he learned was that Buu wasn't acting alone this time; he had someone directing him. Of course, he hadn't been so stupid to let Buu continue to exist - that idiot never would have made his own way to the World of the Kais. But to think that a mortal could pacify that wildcard was fascinating.

He watched eagerly. Buu was too much for this Bibidi guy, clearly. It was a wonder they even made it to the kais. It was tough to watch his life-links taken out one-by-one. He never thought that someone's death would make him flinch, but these ones did. The absorption of South made him reel with excitement at a stronger Buu, but recoil with fear too. Could Buu ever get strong enough that _he_ couldn't destroy him?

Then he watched as the Grand Supreme Kai gave his life to save Shin. He always knew that guy was too good to get anywhere in life. Beerus had great respect for the Grand Supreme Kai, even if he didn't always show it. Now there had been a kai who had really thought about the universe and its workings, and had worked hard to teach and support the others below him. Perhaps it was because he had delegated areas of the universe to others that he was able to do such a good job at over-seeing it all. Beerus would miss him; he was fair and reasonable. But in the end his kindness had killed him.

Buu underwent a personality change before his eyes, and refused to kill Shin. Well, perhaps his kindness had been good for something after all; both Shin and himself would be dead without it. But Buu was still up for destroying, especially if food was offered. Beerus felt personally attacked by this change; it was like looking in a mirror at times. Not that anyone had to bribe him with food to destroy, but they could certainly bribe him _not_ to.

Certainly the amount of planets disappearing was greater than what he'd come to expect from one of Buu's rampages. Perhaps that's why Bibidi was finding it harder to control him again; Buu was probably ready to hibernate again.

He hadn't expected to see Shin make another appearance in this tale, but there he was. Such an angry look on his face as he faced Bibidi. Beerus was standing now, as if he had been too far away on the floor. Was Shin actually going to _do it?_ He sure looked like he was. Beerus realised he was about to watch a very rare moment. Bibidi was almost powerless without Buu around; his magic not strong enough to bind a supreme kai. And he couldn't call Buu; he was already travelling to the next planet. Shin didn't hesitate once during the fight, nor when it came to the final blow. It was only after he realised Bibidi wasn't breathing anymore that he stopped and Beerus watched as Shin fell to the floor, head in his hands, sobbing.

The images faded and the staff returned to his hand. There were goose bumps on his arms. To think that Shin had it in him to kill a man. He could barely remember an instance when a _supreme kai_ had killed with his bare hands. Sure, he had been called upon by previous kais to destroy for them, but never had he heard of them doing it themselves. It was against their morals, right? It certainly explained why Shin was in such a state.

"Hey, Whis, how long ago was this?" He knew the angel had been watching him.

"About a decade ago."

Ah, so it was still quite fresh. Was this a pang of guilt he could feel in his chest? Was he feeling regret that he hadn't been there to support Shin? Or regret that he'd allowed four of his five life-links to disappear in a matter of hours? He couldn't figure out if his feelings were selfish or good-natured for once.

He handed the staff back to Whis. "Sorry about earlier." Of course he was still mad, but as he watched he realised that even if he had been awake he probably wouldn't have acted until it was too late. "I'll be in my room. Don't disturb me."

"Don't sleep too long."

"I won't be sleeping." There was too much to think about.


	2. Lonely Heaven

"You look like you haven't slept a wink since I was last here," Beerus said.

"You're not far off," Shin admitted. The kai was sat inside, crystal ball on his left, the book open on his right. "I've got a fair list for you. I couldn't have done it without Kibito."

The attendant was sat at the other end of the table, also armed with a crystal ball; a list of coordinates scribbled on the paper in front of him. Beerus looked between them, impressed at how they'd managed to squeeze so much work into a week.

"Shall we start then?" Beerus asked, looking for a chair. Kibito stood up and vacated his space which Beerus quickly filled.

Shin pushed the book across the table and Beerus saw that the list was about a third of its usual length. Still, it was a good start. "Will this suffice?"

Beerus hummed. He could go a bit wild if he was allowed to fill in the rest, but then it occurred to him that maybe this list was as long as it needed to be. "You know that for each of these planets I destroy, you must create something in its place, right?"

"Of course. That's how balance is maintained. It's not as if I haven't done my share in the past."

Beerus nodded. Yes, he shouldn't forget that this wasn't an entirely new kai. "I don't like to make compromises when it comes to having my fun, but I think we should both agree to this list as it is this time. This is already more than you're used to doing." He wondered if this would be the way it would be from now on; would a sole supreme kai be able to manage what five used to? He'd have to compare notes with Champa; Universe 6 had done away with the 5-kai set-up some time ago and he had a feeling his universe was about to go the same way. As mirrors of each other perhaps Beerus should have been expecting something like this to happen.

"I have no objections," Shin said.

"Good. That's decided then." He closed the book and handed it to Whis.

"Is there any other business?" Surely this could be the shortest coordination meeting in history?

Beerus looked around at the attendants, wondering if he wanted to have such an open discussion in front of them. He didn't know enough about Kibito, and he wasn't sure how comfortable Shin was with Whis. "Leave us."

Whis bowed and began to walk towards the door. Kibito stood there, unsure if he was to follow orders from someone other than Shin.

"It's fine, Kibito."

He nodded and followed Whis out.

"Where'd you get that guy?"

"He just turned up one day," Shin said. "He said Grand Kai pointed him in my direction, but I'm not sure how that all transpired. I wasn't aware my juniors were looking out for me like that."

Beerus hummed at how peculiar it was. Grand Kai was a wild guy with a very interesting GodTube account. He probably had the most genuine followers in the universe because people watched out of curiosity rather than because they were told they _had_ to follow. Was the kai actually more in-tune than the persona he exuded? Beerus had met him often enough to know that he was a chill, kinda aloof guy; not paying much attention to the goings-on in the wider universe. If he had the lower kais to look after their quadrants, and the Supreme Kai above him to oversee it, what did he need to worry about? Then again, Beerus mused, he did seem to take more of an interest in things happening in Otherworld. "Maybe I'll ask him," he concluded. Maybe he'd get a good feast out of that meeting too.

"I already tried, but I'm sure you know how good he is at ambiguous answers and shrugging things off."

"Yeah, but it'd be _me_ asking. Different thing entirely."

"Do you always use fear to get what you want?"

Beerus's eyes widened at the accusation. "Is that what you think of me? I doubt that guy fears anything, let alone me. In fact, I'd like to think we're on friendly terms. I merely meant that as an outsider to this, he might be more willing to tell me."

"I don't think a life-link is an 'outsider.'"

"As someone who talks to you once in a millennium, I think anyone would agree I don't count as an 'insider.'"

Shin shrugged. "Sure. Was that all you wanted to ask?"

"No. You really need to sleep. I can tell, as one who also gets this cranky when he's tried."

"I'm… I'm not cranky…am I?" He certainly didn't want to accidentally offend Beerus.

"You've already asked me twice if the meeting was over. That's not very supreme kai-like. And I know we haven't spoken much in the past, but you're certainly not displaying that meek personality I've seen when we have. I'd say you're tired enough that you've stopped caring a little."

Shin rubbed his eyes and sat up straight, realising how he'd been slouched over the table. "Let's just finish this then."

"No, let's nap first."

"Fine. Same time tomorrow?"

Beerus smirked. "You think I'm leaving? _We're_ napping. Come, show me your favourite place to nap." He wasn't going to assume it was a bed; he personally quite liked nestling amongst the beanbags back home.

Shin blinked slowly and realised he didn't have the energy to say no. Instead he got up and dragged himself through the temple to his room, Beerus following behind him. He shouldn't have been surprised to see the destroyer make himself comfortable on the bed before he did.

"This is quite cushy," Beerus said as he rearranged the pillows.

"I'm glad it's to your tastes." Shin pulled off his boots and slipped off his outer robe before finding a space on the bed; the prospect of sleep was too tempting to care that Beerus was hogging most of it. Just as he was about to get comfortable with his sliver of bed he felt Beerus pull him closer.

"You'll fall off that close to the edge."

Shin said nothing. He doubted he would move an inch in sleep at the moment, but he was glad that he would be able to fall sleep in someone's arms, even if they belonged to someone he wasn't entirely sure about. Of course he didn't fear Beerus – they were linked for life, so this was probably the safest place in the universe. The Grand Supreme Kai had always taught them to respect the destroyer, but never to fear _him_ , only the destruction he could cause. Shin relaxed into the embrace; it wasn't quite the same as falling asleep in Kibito's arms – Beerus was far too bony and jagged - but it was better than no one. These days he found it so hard to sleep alone, but being this tired, he reckoned he could.

Beerus was still as he held the kai. He had strategically placed a hand on his chest so he could feel how Shin was reacting to his touch. The heartbeat was regular, slower than expected. He smiled to know that the kai was at ease in his arms.

 **Ooo**

"How are you settling into your role?" Whis asked.

"Quite well it seems. My lord has no complaints. He seems to enjoy my presence."

Whis smiled. "Good, good. The Universe 6 Supreme Kai also has an attendant. That's where I got the idea from."

" _You?_ "

"Ah, I've said too much," he feigned surprise. "Please don't tell the lords, but I was the one who recommended you to Grand Kai."

"How could you recommend me without meeting me?" It was a serious question, but he felt he already knew the answer from the aura this man exuded.

"I merely watched. That told me all I needed to know."

Kibito eyed the man closely. How far did he watch from that he hadn't noticed his presence? He believed he wouldn't get an answer. "Why have we been sent outside?"

Whis shrugged. "My lord must wish to discuss a sensitive matter."

"What kind of _sensitive_ matter?"

"Who knows? Perhaps they are discussing us. Perhaps they are discussing something only gods should hear."

"Does this always happen during a meeting?" As this was his first Kibito was trying to learn as much as possible.

"No, I can't remember the last time… My, yes, it was before we had five supreme kais at a time."

Kibito hadn't been taught ancient history in detail, but he was aware that a time of a single supreme kai had existed. Wait. He looked at Whis again. "How old are you?"

Whis laughed behind his hand. "Now, now, you don't just ask an angel his age."

"An angel?"

"It seems I have much to teach you."

Kibito listened intently to what Whis had to teach him, wishing he had some paper to jot things down. Surely Shin would remind him of the important things, but he felt like Whis was telling him some extra bits, attendant to attendant.

"Another thing you didn't hear from me: there won't be five supreme kais again." He had this information from good authority up top, not that he had told anyone else yet. "I'll let you break it to him in your own time."

"If I didn't hear it from you, where am I supposed to have heard that kind of information?"

Whis shrugged. "If you can't think of something then just wait for him to come to that conclusion on his own. You're a smart man, you'll think of something."

"Would it not be fine to wait?" Kibito asked, but immediately answered his own question. "No, it would be more painful to allow him to wait in vain." He looked over to the window. "Hey! They're gone!" Kibito rushed back towards the temple, but Whis stopped him.

"There is no need to fret, they're still inside."

"Why do you stop me from checking on them?" Kibito made to side-step Whis, but a staff halted his way.

"When we are required again, we will be summoned. Until then, let us give them some privacy and wait out here, and admire your beautiful planet."

Kibito searched for Shin's ki, faint, but there, and only then did he turn and walk away once more. He noticed that Whis was extremely good at small talk. And seeing as they knew almost nothing about each other, it seemed that Whis could literally go on for hours. Already Kibito had been asked about his favourite foods – savoury and sweet, as well as his favourite tea. "The tea choice of any kai should be respected," Whis had said.

Now he was asking about planets and races – which ones did he like? Which had he been to? Did he enjoy GodTube? Did he have an account now he was allowed one? Which Grand Kai video was his favourite?

All such trifling questions. Many he didn't know how to answer – he hadn't had time to while the days away watching videos or tasting gourmet food from across the universe. He was too busy studying away, trying to figure out how best to serve the Supreme Kai, and catching up on things he should already know as an attendant. Shin said he was a bodyguard, but he wasn't going to just be brawn; this young kai still needed someone to look to for help, and by god was he going to fill that position.

They had walked in a massive circle and finally came back to the temple, but still he couldn't see either god through the windows.

"Do meetings last this long?"

"Oh, they have done," Whis said with a laugh. He remembered back a few tens of millions of years when there had been a North and South kai who couldn't agree on anything. Even the other kais had joined Beerus in sleep while they debated whether one of the planets up for destruction was going on the list. North insisted the planet was in his quadrant and therefore West shouldn't have listed it. West didn't care – take it off then. South disagreed and argued for no less than four hours that the planet should be destroyed regardless of which quadrant it was in. Crystals balls were rolling across the table, planet statistics shouted between them. In the end Beerus woke up from all the noise and listed it himself. "But I'm sure our lords must be done by now."

"Can we go in then?"

"Kibito, may I ask, do you trust Lord Beerus?"

"I don't know yet." He wasn't going to lie about it. But why should he inherently trust a god of destruction he'd met twice?

"As I mentioned earlier, our lords are inextricably linked. When they are together you must assume that no harm will come to the Supreme Kai. Especially now there is only one of him. Believe me when I say that Lord Beerus would give his own life in an attempt to save your lord."

Kibito nodded. "Yes, I believe you. Please understand I am only worried because this is the first time I've left him in the care of another since I started serving him."

"I know. It's good to see such a quality in you. Come, I believe I know where we'll find them." Whis walked through the temple as if he lived there, and Kibito supposed that he had been here many more times than he imagined.

Still, Kibito was shocked as Whis casually opened the door to Shin's room and poked his head in, offering Kibito to look too. It was even more shocking to see Shin asleep in the destroyer's arms – also asleep much to Kibito's relief. Whis quietly closed the door again.

"And is that normal?" Kibito asked as they walked back towards the living area.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've seen my lord curled up with a kai." Whis smirked. "I wonder if the Supreme Kai has taken his fancy."

Kibito narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not sure. We can ponder it together as time passes." Somehow he felt Kibito wasn't ready to hear his actual thoughts on the matter.

 **Ooo**

Shin woke, confused that the arm he brushed against felt like cool metal. He cracked open his eyes and looked down to see gold armbands. Ah yes, that was Beerus softly snoring near his ear. Carefully he untangled himself from the arms around him so he could sit up. Beerus yawned and stretched, having been dozing lightly. After a century-long nap he needn't sleep too heavily for a while.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Much more refreshed," Shin answered. "Shall I call for some tea?"

"If you want, but I still want to finish our conversation."

Shin noticed that Beerus made no move to get up, so he decided to hold on the tea for now, instead conjuring up a glass of water to sip from.

"Look, I watched the whole…" He wanted to avoid calling it anything too horrible. "… _incident_ with Buu. It was difficult to watch at times, even for me. So I wanted to ask, how are _you_? Are you coping?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's all fine. It has to be."

Beerus frowned. He could already tell Shin was closing up and concealing his true feelings. "This is between us. Don't lie to me."

"Everything's still standing after it happened. Buu is locked away on some planet out there, and the one who can let him out is dead. I think I have a right to say everything is fine."

"Sure, the universe at large is fine, but that's not what I'm on about. I have eyes – I can see that. But _you_ , you don't look so fine. I turned up here last week and the first thing you did was burst into tears."

"Apart from Kibito you're the first visitor I've had since it happened. The first person who's asked where the others have gone. Of course I cried! You're one of the few who should care!" He could feel the tears pricking his eyes again.

Beerus wanted to point out that Shin could leave the planet and go and talk to others. It wasn't _his_ fault that none of the lower kais would dare to set foot on this sacred world without an invitation. He thought better of mentioning this now that Shin was once again on the brink of tears.

"Come here." He patted the bed in front of him.

Shin did as instructed and let himself be pulled into Beerus's embrace.

"I do care. But I'm not gonna sit around and cry about it because I still have you." And because he'd seen enough kais pass to not get upset over such things. "And it looks like right now you need someone strong to look to."

"I just want them back." Shin could hear his voice cracking already. "I _need_ them. I can't do this alone." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, trying to get a hold of himself.

"You're not alone. You've got that Kibito guy now. And you've got me. I'll…" He was about to make an offer he wasn't sure he wanted to, but he'd say it anyway. "I'll stick around if you need me to." He rubbed Shin's shoulders. "Come on, don't cry." He couldn't stand it – to hear the pain that Shin was going through struck a chord in him he wasn't aware of. Did one become more empathetic with their life-link when they were close? He wondered, for this feeling was so alien to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying not to." He had cried so much this past decade, always wondering when the tears would dry up. He had long lost hope that they would.

"Talk to me. Tell me all about it."

Shin didn't want to say anything, but he knew Beerus wasn't going to let him leave without baring his soul. "I wish it had been me. That one of the others had been the last kai standing. That they would bear this burden instead."

"That's not very nice."

"But that's how I feel! I feel any one of them would have coped better than I am. I've lost my friends, my teachers… Some days I've considered just ending it all. Let another kai be born to replace me, and let my sorrows die with me."

Beerus gripped him tightly. "Don't you dare." He hadn't realised his life was still hanging so precariously.

"I…I can't." Shin sighed. "Despite how much it eats away at me, I just can't give up like that. Grand sacrificed himself for me, so I can't just throw away his life like that. Nor can I die knowing that the universe would be left in such a state, and one that I put it in. The guilt of such an act would haunt me in the next life. So please, relax your grip; I won't be killing us any time soon."

Beerus hadn't realised quite how hard he'd been holding on. "You're still young. In time you'll come to terms with this, trust me."

"Have you ever lost someone dear to you?" Shin asked. "Have you ever held someone dear enough to feel how I feel?"

"It's hard for me to form attachments like that. I never get overly attached to my kais because I know in time they expire, and the only other two people I care about are as unlikely to die as me."

"Who are they?" Shin was curious.

"I'm sure you'll get to meet my brother, Champa, one day. Destroyer of Universe 6, in case you weren't aware." Shin had heard the name, but so far they hadn't had any reason to meet. "The other, of course, is Whis."

"So angels never die?"

"Let me know if you ever hear of something like that. But just because I haven't lost them, doesn't mean I can't imagine what it would be like."

"To watch them killed before your eyes? You can't imagine it until you witness it."

"I've destroyed a lot of people. I'm sure I can imagine being on the receiving end. I've seen enough horrified faces."

Shin shifted as if to try and leave Beerus. "I don't think you're the right person to talk to about this."

There was silence as Beerus considered his next words. He had clearly not been thinking hard enough before he spoke. Would he not be able to provide any support to his other half? Did Shin think him that useless? Could he get Whis to do the talking instead?

He placed his hands on Shin's shoulders and began to work the muscles between them. "You're tense."

"It's my natural state now."

"Look, I'm just trying to help. Tell me what I can do. Even if that's just to get lost."

Shin laid down, offering his back to Beerus. "I'm not interested in hearing whatever you have to say, but you have talented hands. Maybe you can make me feel good for a short time."

Beerus flexed his hands before getting to work. He had had hours upon hours of practice on Whis; this would be a walk in the park. Shin found the kneading therapeutic, and it was much like having a cat pawing away at him with the way Beerus's nails occasionally dug into him through the fabric.

Shin offered no line of conversation, and Beerus obeyed the request not to speak. He focused on his work, listening to the occasional sigh Shin let out. The very top of his back, between his shoulder blades were the most tense, and earned him noises that sounded as if Shin was in pain. He worked the area slower just in case.

"Stop tensing up." Beerus finally had to break the silence. "Every time I think I'm getting somewhere with this bit you just tense again."

"I'm trying not to." He had been hoping Beerus would move on. "It feels weird, like it's going to hurt, so I guess my body's trying to protect itself."

Beerus frowned; he should be great at this part – it was Whis's favourite area. He should be an expert! Without a second thought he slid a hand under Shin and pulled at the tie that held his shirt closed, slipping it off moments later.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Beerus looked at the lavender skin; there was nothing to suggest that he couldn't conquer this area of Shin. "Shh, massages are meant to be done without clothing anyway." He continued with the surrounding areas first before returning to the problem.

Both hands focused between his shoulder blades, his fingers pressing in circular motions. Shin tried to focus on relaxing, but found that thinking too hard about trying to relax was stressing him out when he couldn't achieve it immediately. Instead he tried to empty his mind and meditate in the way his fellow kais had taught him. Ah, first he had to clear his mind of _them_. That's what this was all about, after all. Pure nothingness, a blank slate. His body as light as a feather, floating as if among clouds.

A hum followed and Beerus mumbled, "There we go."

He looked down and saw Shin with his eyes closed as he rested on his arms. Was he dozing? Well, best leave him, Beerus thought. He ran a hand through the kai's hair before leaving the room.

"Has the meeting concluded, my lord?" Whis asked when Beerus arrived in the living area.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go."

Kibito looked behind Beerus, concerned. "Where is the Supreme Kai?"

"He's napping. Guess he's still tired after a long week. Maybe you should get some shut-eye too." He walked out, Whis a step behind him.

"So?" Whis asked as they began the journey home.

"I don't want to go home. Take us to the nearest hospitable planet."

"Oh?"

"I'll explain later. I'm absolutely starved."

 **Ooo**

The hotel was the grandest one on the planet. He needn't say anything to anyone; they knew who he was, and they treated him with the respect he deserved. Sometimes he really liked Otherworld.

"So, what's all this about?" Whis asked as he ate his last spoonful of cake.

"We're going back tomorrow – whenever that is here. I'm going to monitor him myself."

"Oh? I was under the impression we were done with the Supreme Kai for the next thousand years," Whis said, taking the book out from his staff. "The list seems fair to me. But I guess you had _other_ things to talk about?"

"Unfortunately I've suddenly become quite interested in the welfare of my last life-link." Beerus had realised he'd become too accustomed to having 5 of them. How he used to laude it over the other destroyers with their single kais… They'd be laughing when they found out. "You and Kibito need to get chummy so we can keep a closer eye."

"I was trying to build that relationship while you were busy napping. Kibito doesn't seem the type to entertain the idea that you want anything more from the Supreme Kai."

Beerus looked confused for a moment. "Ah, I see." He nodded. " _That's_ what you think. Well, for once I can safely say my thoughts were pure, probably even purer than Shin's."

"My apologies for implying."

"Maybe I _could_ do more for him…" Beerus mused. "Look, Whis, the truth is the kid's slightly suicidal and I'm worried I could die if I don't help him out."

"You're both still around after almost a decade. I doubt you'll go anywhere."

"I mean, he implied he was past it, but… I don't want something else to happen that puts him back in that position. The fact that a kai, let alone a _supreme_ kai, has such a thought in the first place gets me anxious." Beerus grabbed the last slice of cake, having been expecting Whis to claim it long ago. "Besides, he's not going to look to anyone else for help. We need to do what we can."

Whis rested his chin in his hands and smiled across at Beerus. "I'm proud of you – stepping up like this."

"Shut up. I'm just doing it for my own sake."

"And so honest too!"

"Stop taking the piss or I'll squirt whatever's left of the whipped cream all over you."


	3. You're Not Alone Anymore

"Lord Beerus, you're back so soon?" Shin's smile seemed genuine.

"Yeah, whatever that means. Time's so weird here in Otherworld. So sorry if it's been like half a day or something." He'd once had a kai explain to him the difference between what he considered a day and what they considered a day, but after so many years he'd forgotten. It hadn't been necessary to remember until now.

"Oh? You stayed in Otherworld?"

Beerus cursed himself for being such an idiot. He hadn't meant to tell Shin that, but there it was in his opening line. "Yeah, thought I'd pop in and see a few people. I don't often come to these parts, you know." Completely plausible. He _had_ mentioned going to see Grand Kai, not that he'd got round to it. In fact, he could probably blag that he always took a trip around after the meeting, and Shin would likely believe him. "Did you miss me?"

Shin didn't know how to answer that; if he said no would he offend Beerus? "Well… I tried to get Kibito to…" He flushed red, not wanting to say anything with others listening.

Beerus caught the glance Shin gave Whis. "Pretend he's not here. He knows everything anyway."

" _Everything?_ " Shin asked.

"Of course. Isn't that right, darling?"

Whis snapped out of his daze from watching the butterflies. "Hm? Yes, honey?" he responded naturally, trained to give such a reply when Beerus called him by such a name.

"See, he's not even paying attention. Go and pester Kibito."

Whis bowed to them both before walking over to Kibito who was busy preparing tea.

"So, what were you saying?" Beerus asked.

"Oh…I asked Kibito to massage me like you did, but… Well, he wasn't very good at it."

"So you _did_ enjoy it?"

"I haven't felt that relaxed for a long time. My mind may not be at peace, but the physical respite was very much welcome." He looked away. "I was, er, wondering if you'd… If you'd do it again."

Beerus smiled. "Sure."

"Um, but was there a reason you've come to visit again?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see you. You seem perkier today."

Shin nodded in agreement. "I managed to sleep a lot after you left. I haven't slept that much since…yeah. It's funny how much better sleep can make you feel."

"You're preaching to the choir here."

"Ah, it's so nice to see them getting along!" Whis said as he watched Beerus interact with the kai.

"Do they not usually?" Kibito asked.

Whis wasn't going to paint Beerus in a bad light, not when he was probably in Kibito's good books. "Up until now Lord Beerus hasn't had much of a chance to get to know the four lower kais."

"So this is an unusual visit?"

"Quite," Whis said, appreciating the aroma of his tea. "And yet not. He has never had a reason to interfere with the Supreme Kai before, but he's deemed it necessary."

Kibito didn't voice his question, instead just giving Whis his undivided attention.

"He's concerned about the Supreme Kai's mental wellbeing. How much does he share with you?"

"Perhaps not enough. But maybe I am missing something by not knowing him before he lost his friends."

"Keep a close eye on him." Whis materialised his staff. "You can call me anytime."

 **Ooo**

"Ah, that's the good bit…" Shin sighed as Beerus released the tension in his back.

"Tell me, what makes me so good - and Kibito so shit - at this?"

"Kibito just couldn't apply the right pressure, nor use his fingers in quite the same way. Your hands are quite nimble and unafraid to press a bit harder."

Beerus laughed. "I can imagine it now. I bet he was scared he might break you. At least he has the appearance of being strong."

"Perhaps. I have yet to test the power behind those muscles."

"You mean you didn't try him out before keeping him?" Beerus thought that quite strange. That had been the very first thing he'd done when Whis said he'd be sticking around forever

"When someone offers their services to you with a heart and soul that pure you don't say no. But tell me, why has a God of Destruction honed his skills at massaging?"

Beerus pulled Shin's trousers down, revealing a bare ass and Shin quickly dragging them back up. "Hey!"

"Look, it's clearly better when you're undressed," Beerus said, not trying again. "I thought I'd go for full body this time, but it's up to you."

Shin looked round at Beerus, and, not sensing ulterior motives, turned back and allowed him to continue.

"But to answer your question," Beerus said as he began to work Shin's legs, "I'm talented in many things. When you live as long as me you learn a few skills. And as someone who enjoys a good massage, I've learned to give as well as receive."

Shin hummed. "Perhaps you can teach me."

"And who'd the Supreme Kai be handing out massages to?"

"Well, I'd repay you first. A strange question though. Should I be asking who else you're doing this for? Or did you learn just for this week?"

"Now, now, I practise on Whis all the time. That's how I stay so good at this. I guess you could do this for Kibito…" It was a strange thought. It would probably look quite funny considering how small Shin was in comparison.

As he moved up to Shin's thighs he had to pry them apart. "This is your fault for not wearing underwear."

"Oh, and you do?"

"Pfft! Of course not. But I don't mind a bit of nakedness like this. Maybe you'd rather I was naked too?"

"No, thank you." He relaxed his legs, allowing Beerus to wrap his hands around his thighs as he wished.

"I didn't realise you were so shy. I've known some kais who loved to show off their forms, believing them to be the epitome of beauty." Of course he'd also met some of the biggest prudes in the universe on this planet too, but he skipped over that detail.

"That's not a description that fits me. Um…perhaps you could stay a bit lower down."

"I'm not even that high up," Beerus said. He still had several inches before he hit ass cheek.

"The skin's very sensitive there…" He was glad not to be looking at Beerus, knowing he was bright red.

Beerus smirked; that was very good information. Slowly he trailed a nail up Shin's inner thigh, earning a shiver. His smirk widened.

"Lord Beerus, please…"

"No titles when we're alone. That's the rule, you know." He let a nail trail up the other thigh. "Don't you like this? It doesn't look like a bad shiver to me." Oh how he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, but he wanted Shin to tell him.

"No, but your goal is to relax me," Shin said. "I feel you'd make me more…tense if you continued what you're doing."

"Whatever tension I build in your body can be undone with the same hands." Beerus wasn't going to lose a battle of words, not when he knew where he was prepared to go with this. "If a massage can build tension, then it can provide a greater release in the end. It depends how far you're willing to go."

Shin listened to the words carefully, unpicking their meaning. He hadn't picked up on anything to suggest things were going this way earlier. Could he actually be offering pleasure from a purely stress-relief point of view?

"And if I said I was willing to go as far as it takes to release all my tensions?" Shin asked.

"Then I would provide the means."

"I won't object to your offer." He couldn't lie; he was curious as to how this would go.

Beerus hadn't expected him to actually agree. "Wait. You…" Really? "You know what I meant by that, right?"

Suddenly Shin had his doubts. He had been about to display himself to Beerus, but now he had second thoughts. "Yes."

Beerus continued to climb Shin's thighs with his hands until there was no more leg to caress. Gently he began to rub between his legs, and slowly Shin lifted his hips so that Beerus had better access.

Once more they lapsed into silence. Shin wanted to ask how Beerus was so familiar with kai anatomy, but he guessed he already knew the answer. Even so, he wanted to hear that story – had Beerus once _loved_ a life-link? Or was it as simple as what he was doing now? Still, he did not ask for fear that other sounds would seep out along with the words. Shin laid there, no longer resting on his arms, but instead using them to muffle the noises he so wished to release. He'd had no problem being vocal when it had just been a massage, and even though he told himself this was just an extended massage, he couldn't allow himself to continue slipping out the occasional moan as before.

"How's this?" Beerus asked, becoming concerned when he received no indication of whether Shin was enjoying himself. He'd always wished that there was something more obviously indicative of a kai's arousal, but if they hadn't evolved one by now, he feared they never would.

Shin hummed in reply.

"You could be a bit more expressive."

"It's great," he said it quickly, without more explanation. He was trying so hard not to move against Beerus's fingers – when had they become so wet? – trying to maintain the image of a relaxed customer.

"Uh-huh. Just let me know when you've had enough." This wasn't turning out to be nearly as fun as he'd hoped.

Beerus's slow pace finally broke Shin and he began to roll his hips back against the hand between his legs, letting a few moans escape on the way to his climax. He didn't have to tell Beerus to stop; it was clear by the way he sunk back down onto the bed, his back rising and falling as he inhaled deeply.

"Well, you _look_ satisfied."

"I am, thank you."

Beerus got up to leave, assuming Shin was going to sleep again.

"Don't go."

He sat back on the bed, looking down at Shin who was smiling. "Didn't I relax you enough to sleep?"

"I can't sleep like you. I've slept enough recently to keep me awake for some time."

"How sad. I don't know if I prefer sleeping or eating."

Shin rolled onto his side and propped his head up on a hand. "So…" He realised Beerus wouldn't be able to garner any meaning from just that, but it was so hard to ask the next question. "Can I… Would you…"

Beerus watched as Shin struggled to form a sentence, admiring his supple body, and thinking that this was possibly the cutest kai he'd ever linked with. Surely his lavender hue helped win him Beerus's favour.

Shin noticed how Beerus's gaze drifted, suddenly quite self-conscious. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Hm?"

"Can I _do_ anything for you?" Shin asked again. "I'd like to repay you."

"I won't say no."

Shin sat up, now slightly unsure of how to proceed. "Um…" He pushed Beerus on to the bed and ran a hand slowly down his body until he was caressing him through the fabric of his trousers. "Oh my…" Shin's eyes widened as he came to terms with whatever was going on under the fabric.

"First time?" Beerus asked with a smirk.

"With something like this, yes." He didn't need Beerus to know the ins-and-outs of his almost non-existent sexual history.

Beerus undid his sash and freed himself, enjoying Shin's facial expression as he looked at his cock. Of course Shin had seen one, but not up close, and certainly not in a half-aroused state. He reached out to take it once more.

"Don't be shy," Beerus said, guiding his hand. "Just like that."

Shin repeated the motion as Beerus had shown him, feeling the organ in his hand become harder with each stroke.

Beerus looked over at Shin and laughed.

"What? Am I doing it wrong?"

"No, no," Beerus said. "But you look funny, sitting there all properly and with this intense look of concentration."

"How would you like me to sit then?"

"I don't know, maybe you should lay down with me instead. I'm starting to think you'll need another massage after this."

Shin did as requested. "I still feel wonderful – thank you again."

Beerus shifted to that he faced Shin; he wouldn't want to miss watching the kai's expressions. "Are you…? Actually, remind me to ask you after. I can't be asking you stuff like that with your hand on my cock."

"Like what?"

"The heavy shit, you know. But I'll be moaning under your touch before we even get to it." He enjoyed the way Shin blushed at that comment.

"Please don't be too loud."

Beerus was going to say Shin had nothing to worry about; an inexperienced hand job like this wasn't going to get much out of him, but he decided that might be a bit too mean. Instead he forced a few low moans to urge Shin on, realising he might not know when to quicken the pace. He whispered words of encouragement, and directions, until the moans were real and he really was begging Shin to go faster.

Shin looked at his hand and then the sheets, suddenly very grateful to have been born a kai. "Please destroy the sheets."

"Don't you have washing facilities here?"

"We do, but somehow I feel this isn't standard fare between destroyers and their kais, and I certainly don't want Kibito getting ideas that are incorrect."

"You could just tell him that it was a mutual exchange. Which I quite enjoyed by the way." Beerus smiled, hoping Shin would respond in kind.

"I'd rather we swept this afternoon under the rug for now. I'll think over it later."

That didn't sound particularly promising, but maybe Shin had acted in the heat of the moment and was already regretting his offer. "Well, that aside, I wanted to ask how you are. I mean, you haven't cried today, so that's good?"

"Having the meeting over and done with took a weight off. I was having such a hard time knowing it was coming up, but unable to concentrate on doing anything for it. And, I guess, having some support from you…" Shin took a moment to consider his phrasing. "…has really settled me." He didn't want to sound too soppy and tell Beerus how grateful he was to have him taking an interest in what was going on in his life outside of the coordination meetings. He couldn't recall ever seeing the destroyer in the flesh at any other time.

"Good. I'm glad. Looks like my work here is done."

"Huh? You mean you're not coming back?" Shin was surprised to find he was sad at the prospect.

"Of course I am. You've not got rid of me just yet."

 **ooo**

"I missed you, sofa." Beerus flopped down onto it. "And I missed you, kitchen!"

"Is that a hint?" Whis asked.

"I want the unhealthiest thing we have. Really stodgy and full of fat. Otherworld's food is a bit on the healthy side."

Whis was a wizard; he whipped up the greasiest burger Beerus had ever seen, oozing with cheese and bacon, not a single vegetable hidden inside. The sides were all something or other that was fried.

"Perfection," Beerus whispered as he burped. "Compliments to the chef."

"Now your needs are met, can I enquire about your plans for the coming days?"

Beerus wiped his hands and looked serious once more. "I'll be checking in on Shin again before I embark on any other business. Did you talk to Kibito?"

"Yes, he has all the means to contact us now. How is the Supreme Kai?"

"He seems good. But I won't make assumptions based on one day. What did you think?"

"It's not like I saw much of him, but the pair of you seemed surprisingly at ease with each other. As if you hadn't ignored each other for millennia at every meeting."

Beerus shrugged. "What can I say? I'm actually quite the people person."

Whis sniggered. "Yes, of course, I forgot."

"Oi, stop laughing. I'm making an effort, alright? I've got to get on with him as well as I used to get on with Grand, right?"

"That would be beneficial. I'm happy for you, my lord. You could have been left with one of the others you didn't like so much."

"I liked South the most." Beerus couldn't help but appreciate the strongest of the kais.

"Yes, and I fear if he'd been the last one standing you two would have got into a fight sooner or later." Whis could see it now; Beerus insisting on a sparring match, half a planet destroyed in the process whether South agreed or not.

"Whatever. I don't think East – I mean, Shin – is the fighting type. He's quite polite and cute, wouldn't you say?"

"Certainly. A complete mirror of yourself."

Beerus frowned. "You do me a disservice. I'm very polite when I want to be."

"Yes, but it's naturally ingrained in your other half. When do you plan to check on him again?"

"When I feel like it."

"As unhelpful as ever," Whis sighed.

A/N: How many more chapters can I name after Love Live songs? Tune in next time to find out.


	4. Guilty Night

Shin was curled up in Kibito's lap, the crystal ball he'd been using had been pushed away, now lying abandoned in the grass. Kibito let Shin hold onto his hand and use his thigh as a pillow for as long as he needed. He knew his lord didn't sleep; he could feel the turmoil from his ki alone. Occasionally Shin would sigh and shift his position slightly, but neither of them uttered a word.

Beerus wondered if perhaps his position was going to be usurped. Or perhaps Kibito had always provided this kind of support and in fact _he_ was the usurper. Either way, he knew Shin would be glad he was here.

"Leave me alone," Shin said as he came closer to the pair under the tree.

"Uh, I don't think so." Beerus stood looming over them. "I came here to check on you, and you've failed by greeting me like that. Come on, what's wrong?"

"You're wrong." Shin finally opened his eyes and looked up at Beerus. "This is all your fault."

"Uh-huh. Care to explain that one to me?"

Shin got up, not that he achieved any imposing presence with his short stature. "You _knew_. You knew about Buu and you let him carry on! You let this beast basically job share with you, except you didn't coordinate. And because you let him run amuck, he came after us!"

Beerus nodded. "Don't think I haven't thought about this. But Buu's domain was never Otherworld. If he was going to come after anyone, it should have been _me_. But yeah, somehow some guy managed to actually control that pest, and I'm still angry about it. But 'job sharing'? Don't even go there when there were five of you."

"We were all official. Buu is basically an unregistered god of destruction. You should have destroyed him long ago."

Beerus sighed; why did he have to keep explaining himself? "Imagine there's an older

kai out there. They create a load of new solar systems and planets – way more than agreed by us. Would you go out and find them and confront them? Or just leave them to it?"

"Obviously I'd go and confront them. It's _our job_ to maintain balance."

Not the answer he was looking for. "Listen right, Buu's as old as time, like a force of nature. To me he's just part of the universe and I don't mind giving him a few of my planets every now and then."

"But they're not _your_ planets! He destroys indiscriminately!"

"It doesn't matter. It's so rare that I'll allow it. You know, I'm probably the oldest being in this universe, but I can count the amount of times Buu's woken up on my hands. If anything, him waking up is a bit of fun for me to watch."

"You disgust me."

"Get used to it, kid. This is what I do."

Shin frowned, knowing he had to remember balance was only maintained with destruction. "I know, but I still can't accept that the one person in this universe with the power to stop Buu didn't."

"Excuse me for sleeping."

"I haven't slept since Kibito told me that. Come, you'll put me to sleep."

Beerus cocked a brow. "Sleep to forget? Won't you still be mad when you wake?"

"Maybe. But I'll feel better than I do now. Maybe I'll even let you explain some more about why Buu's continued existence is allowed."

Beerus followed Shin away from their attendants. "I feel it's massively disrespectful to kill your elders…superiors…whatever Buu is to me. What if I can't even destroy him? What if he just comes back?"

"You don't know until you try."

This was a problem for the future; Buu would surely be out of the picture for another 10 million years at least. Shin could even be dead by then! But if he wasn't, maybe next time he would make a special visit and they could watch the carnage together – not that he thought Shin would appreciate it, but to show that Buu was actually quite a harmless fellow most of the time. Beerus rolled his eyes at his own thoughts – Shin wouldn't agree with that sentiment!

"I can tell by your silence that you're not going to change your mind," Shin said. "But I guess I shouldn't expect to convince an old man like you in a day."

"I won't deny that I'm old, but you could lay off the insults if you're looking for me to do anything for you this afternoon."

"If I repay you in kind like last time, I'm sure you won't mind my brutal honesty."

"You're in a strange mood today, kai. I like it." It made everything much more interesting. Perhaps he could push the boat out a little too.

Shin closed the door and began to undress. "Yes, my mind and body aren't on the same wavelength and it's annoying me."

"Oh?" Beerus got comfortable as he watched Shin carefully hanging his clothes up.

"I'm mad at you and your attitude towards Buu, but when I saw you earlier my body only yearned for your touch."

"Kibito still hasn't got the hang of it, eh?" Beerus was pleased to know _he_ was the desired one.

"I wouldn't dare ask Kibito for what you're happy to provide." Shin got on his hands and knees, showing everything to Beerus. "Or was I wrong to assume you liked doing this?"

"My, you're quite forward today, aren't you?"

"I figured we'd end up here at some point, so why not just skip to it?"

Beerus shuffled forward and grabbed Shin's hips before grinding his crotch against his ass. "Then how about we get it over with even quicker and both get off at the same time?"

"So you _do_ want me?" He had been puzzling over the exact nature of their previous encounter for days.

"If you're going to offer yourself to me like this, then I'm not going to say no." It was a simple matter to Beerus; when offered sex, he took it. Quickly he began to relieve himself of his clothes.

"I'm trying to figure out why. How have we gone from you not knowing my name to _this_ in the space of a few weeks? After millennia of nothing but a few words exchanged."

Beerus began to rub his cock between Shin's ass cheeks. "Don't think too much about it. I would have done this for any of the others, but it sure doesn't hurt that you're the nicest one to look at." Truthfully he couldn't remember which he'd preferred aesthetically. "And I'm a fan of getting to know my life-links intimately if they're willing."

Shin wondered if perhaps he'd been missing something on Beerus's previous visits – had he been having secret meetings with the others? Had he and Grand been – "Hey!" Shin turned to face Beerus.

"What?"

"Don't do that."

Beerus looked confused. "I thought you were offering me your ass? I mean, what else what that meant to mean?"

"I don't want anything _in_ it."

"Why not? Don't you know your pleasure spot's in your ass?"

No, he didn't know that. And he didn't want to find out if it was true, at least not right now with Beerus. "I've a perfectly good pleasure centre here." He guided Beerus's dick to rub against his nub.

"I guess this will do." He tried not to let the disappointment show too much. "This position is awkward though." He decided to change things around so that Shin sat on top of him. If he wanted to do it this way, he could do all the work.

Shin was as red as a tomato. "How's this going to work?"

"You're going to _move._ " Beerus gave Shin's hips a helpful tug.

"I… Please be the one on top."

"Why? It's not that hard, you know. Or do you kais just expect everything to be done for you?"

"N-no. It's just… I'll die of embarrassment up here."

Beerus narrowed his eyes as he attempted to understand Shin's bullshit. "I swear you were horny like a minute ago, pretty much begging me to get you off?"

"Yeah, but…you were meant to… Exactly! I was asking _you_ to help me."

Beerus shrugged. "Yeah, well, I thought I'd enjoy myself too. Fine. I have a better idea. One we can both agree we'll enjoy." Beerus pulled Shin off him and pushed him, indicating he should lay down, head at the other end of the bed. Then he pulled Shin's thighs towards him, opening them so he could tongue the nub between them. "And while you enjoy this you can do whatever you want to my cock in the meantime. I'd like you to suck it, but I'm not gonna get my hopes up." He turned his attention to Shin's crotch, trying not to pay too much attention to the hand he felt on his own.

Shin realised how unadventurous he was being. Here he was with someone he could trust with his life, but he couldn't bring himself to be completely at ease with. Things like this had always embarrassed him, and even though he thought he was ready to get fully involved, it turned out he was wrong. Maybe he never should have accepted anything more than a back massage, he thought as he played with the dick in front of him. Yet his body yearned for everything Beerus was doing to it right now. He wished that yearning would take hold in his mind too. Any moment now would be great – then he might actually want to put this thing in his mouth like Beerus asked.

The sensation of nails running down his thighs made him shiver, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I didn't prep you properly, did I? I can see you thinking too much."

Beerus took time to touch Shin elsewhere, making him want and ache for Beerus's attention to return between his legs. Teasingly Beerus ran his tongue over his folds, but never between them, waiting until he knew Shin's mind was on nothing but pleasure.

Slowly Shin pulled Beerus's dick close enough to kiss it, then give it an experimental lick. Perhaps it wasn't as weird as he'd thought it would be. Beerus couldn't help but stop and watch as Shin parted his lips and placed them around the tip of his cock.

"Seeing as this is your first time sucking cock, I'll give you a bit of advice; mind your teeth."

Shin nodded. "Tell me when you're going to…come." How could he be so embarrassed just _saying_ that?

"Will do, I am a gentleman after all."

Each returned to their conquests. Shin slowly worked on taking in a little more of Beerus as he got used to the sensation of something so intrusive in his mouth. Yet it was quite useful to have in his mouth as it stifled the moans that came as Beerus worked his tongue expertly between his legs.

It was all too easy to finish Shin off now he was properly turned on. He felt the way his hips quivered, wanting to move, but not wanting to make things awkward. But Beerus knew that Shin was close now, working his tongue faster over his nub until he felt Shin release his cock so he could fully appreciate his orgasm. He listened to the sweet sounds that poured from Shin's mouth, as well as feeling his hot breath on his cock. And yet, once Shin had ridden it out he pulled Beerus's dick back into his mouth, still sucking with the same enthusiasm.

Now Beerus could enjoy the view, but he still kept a hand on Shin's thigh, drawing random patterns into the flesh. Shin wasn't a natural at this, but a warm, wet mouth was a welcome feeling any day.

"Try swirling your tongue. Yeah, like that, but focus on the tip. Ngh, that's…yeah that's great." At least he was a fast learner. "Alright, I'm gonna come."

Shin pulled away and realised he hadn't thought of a way to save his sheets this time. He tried to catch it in his hand, which earned a chuckle from Beerus.

"The only way to make sure none of it will escape is to swallow it." He smiled at Shin, who seemed quite unamused by the suggestion. "But yeah, it'd help if we stopped doing this laying on our sides."

Shin wiped his hand on Beerus's leg before swapping position so he could lay on the pillows with Beerus. "Say, could I make a request?"

Beerus looked at him, wondering what the nature of said request would be.

"Buu's sealed away on Earth. Would you destroy him?"

Beerus chuckled. "Was that your plan? To butter me up and then ask?"

"Worth a try. I take it that's a no?"

"Of course. I would have offered earlier if I'd been willing."

Shin sighed and turned so he was no longer facing Beerus.

The destroyer rolled his eyes. "Don't act so hard done-by. I won't repeat my reasons, but there is another one. An insecurity I don't like to just announce."

Shin slowly turned back around.

" _If_ I can't destroy Buu, it may transpire that he's more powerful than me. _He_ could destroy _me_."

Shin could see the anxiety in Beerus's face – something he'd never seen before.

"I mean, I don't _think_ things would go that way, but it's possible. The risk is too great, so I have purposely chosen never to meet the guy. And look, I'm almost one hundred million years old! So I must be doing _something_ right." He ruffled Shin's hair. "So _you_ shouldn't worry either. I'm generally quite good at keeping my kais alive. What happened recently will surely be the greatest blunder of my life, unless it's the life-link that kills me in the end. Personally I'm hoping for a better end than that."

"…You're so _old_." Shin had never realised the magnitude of Beerus's age until he'd put a number to it.

"Yeah, so we're cool on the Buu front then? We've got an understanding? Or are you just going to stare at me like you've never seen a hundred million year old god?"

"Well… I respect my elders, and in that vein I will respect that you know best in this matter. I just hope that next time Buu is awake that you pay a little more attention."

"Trust me, I will be. I'll kidnap you and tie you to Whis's back."

Shin cocked a brow. "Not your own?"

"The safest place in the universe is near an angel in my opinion. I know he'll defend you to the death while I'm off fighting Buu. But I hope it doesn't come to that."

They stared into each other's eyes, reading the emotions within them. Shin saw nothing but honesty within Beerus, and his gaze softened as he accepted that this was how it was going to be.

Shin shuffled forward to curl up next to Beerus before realising his mistake. "Maybe we should clean up before you help me sleep."

 **ooo**

Beerus was breathing heavily; he was a little out of shape after his century-long nap. Whis held the sharp end of his staff at Beerus's throat, not a drop of sweat on him.

"Are you perhaps distracted, my lord?" Whis relaxed his stance. "A certain someone still on your mind?"

"I think I'm getting old, Whis, this body doesn't wake up as easily as it used to."

"Shorter naps from now on then?"

Beerus made a face. "Let's not be hasty with the conclusions. Maybe I _am_ distracted by something, or someone, else."

Whis chuckled. "Anything to save your long naps, right? You haven't said much about the Supreme Kai since we returned. I assumed you sorted everything out after you disappeared inside."

"He's more cunning than I gave him credit for, but I think he realises he can't just buy what he wants from me." As it should be, Beerus thought.

"My, my, looks like he didn't try hard enough. A bit of good food should have been enough."

"Oi! You can't buy Buu's destruction with some grub."

"Ah, so he _did_ ask."

Beerus nodded. "And we came to an understanding that I'll never agree to it."

"Aren't you worried that could push him to take matters into his own hands?"

"No…? I can't see him approaching Buu willingly alone. He knows he's not strong enough to handle that monster, and besides, I've already made arrangements for the next time Buu's awake."

Whis cocked a brow.

"We're looking after him and watching the planet-sized fireworks together."

"How romantic," Whis mocked. "So, you're content that your life isn't in danger anymore?"

"Yeah. I mean if he was going to do something stupid, he'd have done it already, so I wasn't worried."

Whis smiled. "You were just concerned for his wellbeing this whole time? How sweet!"

"Shut up."

"So, are you going back _again_?"

Beerus busied himself with some stretches. "Yeah." He could feel Whis's stare boring into him. "Might be a regular thing for a while."

"I see. Are you ready for another round?"

Of course Whis didn't need to ask anything more about his motivations for returning to the World of the Kais; he already knew his lord well enough. Beerus took a stance and launched himself at Whis once more.

 **Ooo**

"Don't you sleep when I'm not here?" Beerus asked. "Do you just wait and hope that I'll show up?"

Shin had made himself quite comfortable on Beerus's chest, and he enjoyed the way it rumbled as the destroyer spoke. "Creating is so draining. And I still don't sleep well alone. I don't like to bother Kibito too much, so I just wait until I'm shattered before asking him. Luckily you turned up this time."

"Jeez, I'm going to have to order him to put you to bed or something. You can't live like this. _I_ can't keep coming here."

Shin smiled up at him. "But you do. It's strange how you keep coming back."

"Well, er, of course I do. It's not rocket science."

There was a short laugh from Shin, and it warmed Beerus's heart. When was the last time Shin laughed? Just an hour ago he'd been a picture of exhaustion and misery – well he still was exhausted, but now quite happy and calm, no longer stressed about the work looming over him. Perhaps Shin enjoyed his visits because they forced him to stop working.

"I'm glad though. I enjoy our time together too."

 **oo**

"So what were you and Kibito chatting away about?"  
"You were watching us?"  
"I had a little peek out the window before coming out. You know, I think he actually likes me despite that stern face I'm always met with."  
"He does; we were talking about you - both of you. Kibito is quite thankful for your visits. He said that the Supreme Kai is much better off for them."  
Beerus nodded. "I should think so."  
"But he can't understand why it's so dusty after you leave, at which point I explained that destruction still leaves something in its wake."  
"He's got keen eyes."  
"Yes, but he can't understand why you're in there destroying things. I couldn't bear to enlighten him."  
"For the best. Whatever I'm in there destroying is between Shin and I. Hopefully I'm destroying more than just physical objects."  
"Same time next week then?"  
Beerus shook his head. "I think it's time for my visits to end."  
"Oh? What did he say to that?"  
"I didn't tell him."  
"And you're not planning to?" Whis sighed. "And here I thought you'd turned over a new leaf."

"He needs to learn to stand on his own two feet, and not rely on me. He needs to learn to cope with the pressures of his job alone."

"So you _don't_ like him."

"I do. At the moment. But I'm not seeing the real kai I'll be working alongside for the foreseeable future." Beerus noticed Whis's smirk. " _Oh_. No, not like that. He leaves much to be desired. Now, let's forget about that world and its pitiful excuse for food. I want to go somewhere where the plates are as big as my head and piled high enough that I can't see you across the table."

"I have a few suggestions."

"And they better have good dessert." Beerus licked his lips.


	5. Unbalanced Love

A/N: If you've read Magnetic Today you'll know I had to write this chapter. Otherwise I would have just written it another time as a separate fic. ."

"He acted as if nothing happened…" Shin said once Beerus had gone. "No excuse for his sudden disappearance, no apology for not contacting me since then… You know, I almost hadn't expected him to turn up."

The second coordination meeting post-Buu had been much like the ones in the past, except Beerus had contributed a bit more to what went in the book. He had turned up on time as always, and they had proceeded with everything as usual. Yet, Shin had expected something more. Beerus had been formal; there to get a job done. And once it was done, he had left without a word. Shin was taken aback by it all. Had he done something wrong? Had Beerus forgotten about him? Did those few weeks of care mean nothing now?

"My lord, I wouldn't worry," Kibito said.

Shin had never told Kibito how involved Beerus had been, and he wasn't going to start now. This was a question he would have to mull over himself.

"Whis said that Lord Beerus not only has a habit of falling asleep suddenly, but also can be quite forgetful. Perhaps it slipped his mind." Whis's words had included 'lose interest,' but Kibito omitted this to protect his lord.

Shin frowned. One could be as forgetful as he liked, but seeing each other should have jolted some memories. He wondered if Beerus would return soon. Honestly he had expected a visit prior to the meeting, but perhaps that had been too much to ask.

Should he visit Beerus instead? Had he annoyed the destroyer by never visiting him at home? Yet there had never been any implication – or invitation – to do so. Would Beerus be mad if he turned up uninvited? It could be risky, especially with the cold feeling he felt during the meeting.

Another thousand years then. Next time he could try and pull Beerus aside for a moment to find out what had happened between them.

But he never did. Neither of them uttered a word about it, something forgotten in time. As time went on Beerus seemed to become ever more disinterested in the meetings, regressing to the person Shin remembered from the old days – the destroyer who attended because his angel forced him to, napping on his chair. The book was handed to Shin by Whis, and Beerus barely opened his eyes until Shin passed it back, another page filled with names and coordinates. He would nod and Whis would take the book and Beerus back with him.

 **Ooo**

Kibito shifted uncomfortably as Shin finished telling him his plans. "Do… Do you think we should ask Lord Beerus for help?"

Shin rolled his eyes as he frowned. "I already tried. Whis said he's asleep waiting for some prophecy or other and won't be disturbed until that time. Did you know he's got this little fortune-telling fish?"

"No, I didn't. But, my lord, did you mention it was Buu?"

"Of course." It still made him angry to remember Whis's calm face in the crystal ball. "Whis said he would not wake Beerus until Buu was released. Actually, his exact word was 'try.' We can't rely on him. Besides, my plan is to _stop_ the release of Buu."

"I understand, my lord, but a bit of security would be beneficial."

Shin shrugged. "A luxury we can't afford, it seems. We must act swiftly and efficiently to nip this in the bud."

When Buu was released and stood mere feet away, Beerus did not turn up.

When Shin was lying there on Earth with his life hanging in the balance, Beerus did not turn up.

Instead there was Gohan. Gohan… His knight in shining armour. Well, his half-saiyan in kai attire. It was love at first sight. This boy with his unassuming appearance harbouring power Shin didn't know mortals could achieve. Now he stood there on the Sacred World, the only mortal Shin had ever given the privilege to, with the Z-sword in his hands. None of them could fathom how he'd done it. Shin enjoyed every moment, watching as Gohan learned to wield the sword. From the beginning when he could barely keep it upright, to now when he was about to swing it at the katchin block.

And when the sword broke and Shin felt like the world was about to fall apart around him, Gohan stood there, head held high, confident that life would go on and the sword wasn't necessary. Something about Gohan just put him at ease, a feeling he was desperately searching for in these trying times. Yet the sword had more to give.

Shin watched as Gohan's shoulders sagged, his eyes drooped, and he tried everything to stay awake. The Old Kai sat in front of him, flicking through a magazine. They were into the final hour now. Next to Shin, Kibito sat ready to hit Goku every time the saiyan let out a snore that Gohan might hear. It wasn't fair to let the boy suffer like this. Shin expected better from the father, but he supposed mortals were more fragile creatures when it came to sleep. He couldn't even fathom sleeping at a time like this, and his body didn't require it. Just sitting still like this made him feel fresher.

Occasionally Gohan would look around to stretch his neck – or maybe he was checking they were all still there. Shin made sure to smile in encouragement and now that Gohan was so exhausted he gave a weak smile back. At the start Gohan had looked away quickly, as if Shin thought he wasn't concentrating on the matter at hand. Shin didn't think that at all; he thought Gohan was doing great. The boy was wonderful and couldn't be faulted. He had stood through 5 hours of being danced around that even Shin had doubted would do much, and that's how he knew Gohan was ready to give everything for his friends, his planet…for Shin's cause.

The Old Kai read the last page of his magazine and closed it. "That'll do, laddie."

Gohan didn't move, preferring to just let sleep take him there now he was free from meditating.

"Hey, don't you want to try out your new powers?" Old Kai poked Gohan's arm.

"Mmm, yeah, give me five minutes," Gohan mumbled.

Shin came over and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You've done well. Come, you should sleep."

"Sleep?" Old Kai shook his head. "I'll just –"

"No," Shin said. "He should have some proper rest. The body can only be tricked for so long. I want him to sleep naturally before fighting Buu." He pulled Gohan up and began to lead him back to the temple. "Can you fly?" They weren't exactly close seeing as training took place far away enough that Gohan couldn't damage the temple accidentally.

"I guess."

Shin took his hand and they flew together. Gohan was too tired to be awed by Shin's room and the fact that he was the only mortal to ever step foot in it. He fell onto the bed as soon as he saw it, not waiting to be invited. Shin worked to make Gohan more comfortable – slipping off the stiff outer robe and propping his head on some pillows. As he sat there smiling down at the boy he put a hand on his head, reading the subconscious thoughts; was there anything else he could do for Gohan? His answer was that the body yearned for nothing more than sleep. There was nothing to repair, just a need to regain energy. Shin placed both hands on Gohan's chest, transferring more energy to him as he slept.

Gohan slept like a log, unmoving for a long time, but when he first turned Shin knew it was time to wake him. Every minute they spent here, Buu was out there wreaking havoc. He knew how important it was to Gohan to return to Earth as soon as possible; he'd been reading those troubled thoughts during those 20 hours of meditation. Gohan's worries were something he could relate to on a level Gohan wasn't yet aware of. It was something he wanted to share, but now was not the time to increase the boy's burden.

Just as he was about to rouse the saiyan he realised that once he was awake he would leave this planet and likely never return. He couldn't bear the thought – he wanted to spend more time with this mortal. They had something in common, right? A traumatic event involving Buu? No, that was just how they met. Gohan was kind and strong. He was everything Shin _wanted_ to be. He was someone to look up to. And he was someone with a positivity Shin needed in his life. _He must want to return_ , Shin thought.

Ah, of course… Maybe it would work out differently this time.

He leant down and hesitated now he was inches away from Gohan's face. No, he just had to do it! It was a chaste kiss, the only thing he knew how to do without making a fool of himself. Gohan stirred, as planned, looking up into the face of the Supreme Kai.

"It's time to wake up, Gohan."

He sat up slowly, the memories of the past day rushing back to him. Shin read the thoughts - the kiss had gone unnoticed. It mattered not; he had his next move planned. Once Gohan was upright he moved behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders. Suddenly he recalled the time he'd asked Beerus to teach him – something they'd never got back to. Still, it couldn't be too hard, right?

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"Don't you like it?"

"Um…Sorry, I don't get the… Oh, is this supposed to be a massage?"

Shin was glad they weren't face to face. _Supposed to be?_ "Yes, is it not…?" Did they not do massages like this on Earth? Was he just that bad at it?

"You should press a bit harder," Gohan said. He felt extremely awkward correcting the _Supreme_ Kai's massage technique.

Shin took on the criticism and tried harder. "Is this better?"

"A bit."

"I don't think I'm good at this. I don't want to press any harder in case I hurt you."

"It would take a lot to hurt me," Gohan said.

Still, Shin let his hands drop. The strength Beerus had used on him was a long forgotten sensation. "The truth, Gohan, is that I've been listening to your thoughts and I know you're worried about your home and family. I just wanted to alleviate a bit of stress and relax you before the fight."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine now that Old Kai's unlocked my potential." Gohan made to get up, but Shin stopped him.

"Please, let me talk to you just a little longer." He sat so they were face to face now. "I know you can win. So, I wanted to ask if you would return here once it's over."

"Of course! I'll be back to thank you and Old Kai and Kibito!" He beamed.

"That's… I didn't mean it like that. I meant more permanently. Stay here, train with us." _Be a rock for me to lean on while I get over Buu all over again._

"Oh…I…" How did he say no to the supreme ruler of the universe? He had seen his dad leave for years on end and how that affected their family. He couldn't just leave Mum and Goten like Dad did. If he left, Goten would feel the same sort of abandonment he had felt when Dad died. And yet, if he lived here in Other World with the kai, he would be able to see Dad again. Mum would kill him when he eventually returned.

"You can think about it," Shin said. "I know the future beyond Buu is non-existent for you." Hopefully Gohan wouldn't realise he had listened in to that string of thoughts. As it stood he knew there was no way Gohan would agree to leave his family.

"Shall we get going?" Gohan asked.

"No, I want to do one more thing for you." Shin's words kept Gohan on the bed, but his next move was unknown. Gohan's mind hadn't drifted once in a way that told Shin how best to proceed. He pulled the tie on Gohan's shirt and began to slip it off, absorbed in his own thoughts about the next move, oblivious to Gohan's thoughts. Absent-mindedly he ran a hand over Gohan's chest. Yes, how did he get that hand to travel further south? Should he just do it?

"Um, Supreme Kai?"

Shin looked up at Gohan's blushing face. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Was this another strange ritual only kais were wise to?

"Sorry, I was distracted. I'm going to relax you." He dipped into Gohan's thoughts briefly, glad to find that he was somewhat on the right track. "I know my massage technique is less than satisfactory, but I'm confident I can still get results." He figured that if he could please Beerus in such a way, pleasing a mortal would be child's play.

Shin stopped thinking so hard about it. He let his body guide his mind this time, and found that led him to kissing. Kissing Gohan's cheek, his jaw, his neck…back to his lips. He chanced a look into Gohan's eyes, finding them wide with surprise, but he did not delve into the thoughts he so wished to peek at.

Instead he continued with whatever his body wanted next. It wanted to touch Gohan, to feel those muscles beneath his fingers, to tease other places lightly and make the saiyan shiver. Nothing stopped him. Gohan made no move to halt his advances.

Now he let a finger swirl around a nipple, knowing how much his body enjoyed being teased there. As it hardened under his touch he could feel the change in Gohan's energy.

"Supreme Kai –" Gohan made to grab the other's wrist, but stopped himself.

"Please, call me Shin."

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but this isn't relaxing and…" Surely he must know, Gohan thought.

"I know," Shin said. "The relaxing part comes later."

That seemed to stress Gohan out a bit, and Shin couldn't help but dip into his thoughts.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Shin caressed Gohan through his trousers to let him know that he definitely didn't have the wrong end of the stick. By now Shin was relaxed with the situation too, to the point he wanted to get more involved, but this was business, not pleasure.

"Oh!" Gohan's voice jumped an octave as he froze under the kai's touch. His face was so hot he expected to catch fire any moment, and yet Shin was so cool and casual as that hand continued to fondle him.

The moment passed and his brain resumed functioning, trying to make sense of why the Supreme Kai of this universe was touching him. It wasn't right, was it? Weren't gods meant to be the kinds of people you couldn't usually talk to, let alone get intimate with? If someone prayed for god to get them off, would Shin appear before them? It was utterly ridiculous – the situation he found himself in was incomprehensible!

If he told Shin to stop, would that be considered rude? Would it be like throwing god's gift back in his face? _Oh no,_ was Shin planning to have something else thrown in his face? How was this going to end? Did gods…swallow? Gohan hid his face in his hands, wanting to stop his train of thought.

"Are you okay?" Shin asked. His hand was beneath the fabric now.

"Yeah!" Gohan said quickly, higher-pitched than usual. "Er, Su-, Shin, what are you going to do?"

"Release your tensions. I thought I made that clear."

"Yeah, I know. But _how_?" Was he expected to _do_ anything?

Shin frowned. "I thought I also made that clear… Oh, no, this is only for _you_."

"Please don't read my mind." How much had Shin been listening in to?

"Sorry, but you weren't going to ask, were you?" He would have to be more discreet next time, not that he intended to listen in much more. "You're too polite, Gohan. If you'd rather I stopped, you should just say."

"N-no." The other option at this point was that he jerked himself off somewhere else in the temple and that was even more embarrassing than letting the kai do it.

Watching as this god got between his legs and began to suck on the tip of his dick was surreal. Gods must be more human after all, Gohan thought. This was better though, to not have to look into those deep eyes as he became more lost in the pleasure. It was a wonderful sensation to have such wet warmth around him. Shin's lack of practice was completely missed by the saiyan who didn't know the difference between a good and bad blow job. To Gohan this was the best thing he'd ever experienced.

"Gohan…"

Now he was forced to look down at the kai, a soft smile on his lips. "Yeah?"

"Let me know when you're ready."

"O-oh, will do!" That surely answered his earlier question.

Shin hadn't expected Gohan's quiet moans to affect him in the way they did. He had expected the usual embarrassment, the kind that came with the possibility of being overheard, but instead he felt his own need growing. Why had he been convinced he could do this and not feel anything in response? How easy it would be to just slip a hand into his own trousers…

"I'm gonna come," Gohan moaned.

Shin switched back to his hand and watched as this time he successfully saved his sheets, the fluids gathering on Gohan's stomach. "How do you feel?"

"Fantastic…" He was still breathing heavily. "I could just drift off again."

"Please don't. We don't have time."

Gohan opened his eyes, remembering why Supreme Kai had just done what he'd done, even if Gohan still wasn't convinced it was necessary. "Hey…are you okay?" He hadn't noticed how flushed that lavender face could get.

"Of course, just a bit warm. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Well, um, thank you?" Is that something he should say? Was there something else to say? "Oh, er, should I… Did you… Just read my mind, it'll be easier."

Shin turned an even brighter shade of red. "Oh…" Yes, he wanted exactly what Gohan was offering. So, _so_ much.

"Tell me what you'd like."

"Huh?"

"You didn't say no, so I guess you're like me and too embarrassed to just say yes," Gohan laughed.

"Very perceptive." He straddled Gohan's thighs and took his hand. "Here." He pulled Gohan's hand beneath his waistband, helping his fingers find the nub between his legs. "Just like this. It won't take long, I'm…shamefully turned on right now."

Gohan was surprised the anatomy didn't match up with his assumptions, but it seemed easy enough to make the kai sigh in relief. Shin put his arms around Gohan's neck, leaning in close.

"Is this okay?" Gohan asked.

"You're doing great."

"You sure there's nothing else I can do?" He felt a bit bad that Shin had sucked his dick and wanted nothing more than this with his clothes still on.

Shin kissed him to silence him. "This is perfect." It had been too long since anyone had touched him like this, so anything Gohan could offer felt fantastic. The fact he could hold the saiyan in his arms and steal kisses was something he could only hope for in his wildest fantasies. Now all he had to do was not say anything stupid. He wanted so badly to let slip an 'I love you' or another 'stay with me.' But Gohan thought this was nothing more than stress relief and repayment, and it had to stay that way. Shin couldn't let himself fall deeper into the rabbit hole, but maybe by letting Gohan touch him he already had.

He hit his peak and let himself slump forward onto Gohan's shoulder. "You can stop now."

"Okay." He had been expecting a more fantastic end. His arms slipped around the kai and they held each other for a few minutes.

"I really do believe in you, Gohan. Please think about my offer."

"I will."

"Come, you've indulged me enough. There's a beast to destroy."

But it all fell to pieces the moment he became Kibito Kai. It was for the best that their fusion put a quick end to his infatuation, because he knew Gohan would never accept the offer. It only would have added more pain to watch his romance with Videl blossom.

A/N: Unfortunately whilst writing this I discovered I only ship Kaiohan platonically.


	6. In This Unstable World

When Buu set foot on the Sacred World of the Kais, Beerus did not turn up.

Kibito Kai returned to his sacred world, falling to his knees as he looked at the destruction that surrounded him. It was over… His greatest wish to see Buu destroyed had finally come true. All without the help of his destroyer. He hadn't stepped in to stop what was left of Buu continuing to exist, but he had watched the evil child-like majin obliterated out of existence, and that's all that mattered.

Tears began to stream down his face as the emotions hit him, all of it sinking in now he was alone on his ravaged world. Were they tears of joy? Relief? Pain? Everything. All of it. He felt it at once and it flowed from his eyes. Now he could rest easy. Now he could feel like his friends had been avenged.

He sat there a while longer, letting his feeling wash over him. He wanted someone to hold him – to lie in Kibito's arms once more, but he _was_ Kibito. He could feel Kibito's presence in his mind, calming him somehow – a soothing presence somewhere within him. Yet he still wanted to be held and told that everything was going to be okay.

"You alright, laddie?"

Ah, he wasn't alone. "Yes. It's been an overwhelming day."

"I should think so. You coping in there together?"

Kibito Kai wiped his eyes before looking up at his elder. "What?"

"Fusing two kais must be tough in there." He tapped Kibito Kai's forehead.

"Oh, no, it's fine." He realised that Old Kai probably didn't appreciate the significance of defeating Buu. _He_ hadn't been there. He didn't know how the incident plagued Shin's thoughts for millennia afterwards, how his dreams were made nightmares unless he fell asleep in another's arms.

He wasn't going to share this with the Old Kai. He was ready to put this behind him now, and move forward with the threat of the majin no longer looming over them. Had Buu ever been awake during the Old Kai's life all those generations ago? Did he _truly_ appreciate the victory they'd just achieved?

"Come, I'll help you clear this place up." Old Kai held out a hand and helped Kibito Kai to his feet.

 **Ooo**

When Beerus did finally show his face he reprimanded the kai for getting involved and left once more.

"You said you'd be there!" Kibito Kai had said.

"You walked right into it. You were meant to stay near me and watch from a distance."

He didn't bother arguing. Clearly Beerus didn't value him as much as he thought. Or perhaps his oracle fish predicting something further in the future had allayed his fears. In the back of his mind he could hear Kibito's warnings again, telling him he should have made more of an effort to get the support of his other half.

Beerus said what he had to say, and then he left. It was clear that he had been slightly thrown by this fused version of kai and attendant, as well as the sudden reappearance of a kai he'd locked away millions of years ago. The universe had changed once more during a nap; it was becoming exhausting.

 **ooo**

"How embarrassing." Beerus grimaced as he watched Champa talking to Fuwa.

"What is?" Whis asked.

"How was I to know that we were meant to invite our kai? Champa didn't say who to invite, just that spectators were welcome."

Whis hummed. "It seems your brother is on better terms with his kai. It's nice, isn't it?"

Beerus ground his teeth. They _had_ been on better terms, hadn't they? Once some millions of years ago now. Perhaps he should think about spending more time together again.

Suddenly Shin appeared alongside Kibito and the Old Kai. Beerus sighed in relief that he no longer looked like he'd forgotten the most important guest.

"It's not often you look relieved to see me," Shin said.

"Who invited you?"

"That would be Fuwa. He was surprised to hear _you_ hadn't already done so, saying you were probably too engrossed in choosing your team."

Another sigh of relief. "At least it wasn't Champa. Good. You're here. You're small again. The world is right."

Shin frowned. "Did you not invite me because you thought I was still Kibito Kai? You would have known I wasn't if you bothered to visit."

"I feel like we haven't been on good terms recently, but it just didn't cross my mind."

"Of course, I know you often forget the most important person in your life."

"That would be Whis."

Shin conceded. "Okay, the second most. But you know, Fuwa told me that Champa sometimes just pops by to see how things are going. I found that quite interesting."

Beerus looked over at the other pair of gods, laughing about something. "Yeah… I –"

"Oh! Supreme Kai!" Goku bounded over to say hello.

Beerus was thankful for the interruption, not sure what he was going to say.

 **Ooo**

Shin jolted awake again. All week he'd been plagued by nightmares, and when he woke in a cold sweat he chose to rise, his lack of sleep a problem for another time. That time was now. He was exhausted. Even Kibito had noted the bags under his eyes and asked about it. As usual he'd brushed it off, promising he'd make sure he got some rest. But this was not 'usual.' Usual was when he forgot to sleep because he was busy with other things.

He rolled over and climbed out of bed. He couldn't do this anymore. He was meant to be over this, right? Since Buu had been defeated he hadn't had the memory of him invade his dreams, so he'd been led to believe he'd never have to endure such a nightmare again. Had that been because he'd been Kibito Kai? Had Kibito's mind protected his sleep? Now that he was a single mind again was he more affected? Just seeing Buu at the Destroyers' Tournament was enough to cause a week of torment?

It wasn't fair. He _knew_ he had nothing to fear. Why did his mind haunt him like this?

Shin dragged himself through the corridors until he found Kibito, reading a scroll, learning something new about the universe.

"Kibito," Shin called to get his attention.

"Yes, sir?"

Shin walked over and climbed into his lap, glad for the difference in size between them that allowed him to fit so comfortably. He leaned against Kibito's chest, eyes already closed, ready for sleep to take him once more.

Kibito was still as he waited for Shin to settle, then he placed a hand on Shin's leg, which was immediately taken hold of. Slowly he reached for the scroll he'd been perusing, and continued where he'd left off.

When he woke he found himself looking up into Kibito's stern face. At some point he'd made a pillow of Kibtio's thigh, but he hadn't let go of the hand he'd been offered. Kibito awkwardly held out a scroll to his left, not wanting to infringe on Shin's space to the point where he wouldn't even let the paper touch his legs.

Slowly Shin reached up and stroked Kibito's cheek. "Thank you, Kibito."

"Oh, you're awake, sir? How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Thank you for allowing me to take up your time."

"There is no such thing."

Shin kissed Kibito's hand before leaving the warmth of his lap.

"Sir…may I ask…?"

"What is it, Kibito?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Please don't worry."

Kibito frowned, the lines of his face always making his expressions deeper. "Is there nothing more I can do for you?" He knew there was more to this, but he wasn't going to force Shin to talk to him.

"No, you do enough already. Please just continue to be there for me."

"Of course, but…" Kibito had hoped that Shin might open up to him more after they'd spent time fused. He was almost certain that he knew what was troubling the young kai, but he wasn't going to bring it up on the slim chance he was wrong. "Would you like to talk to Lord Beerus?"

"Why would I want to talk to _him_?"

"Sorry, I just…" Kibito hung his head. Why did he suggest that? He knew that the pair weren't on the best of terms, even if he now knew exactly how close they'd once been.

Shin lifted Kibito's chin to look at him. "I'll be fine. Please don't worry about it."

"I can't help but worry about you!"

"I know. Thank you." Shin left before Kibito could form another sentence.

 **ooo**

Shin found Kibito outside, tending to the flowers that had just started to bloom.

"Let's have some tea."

Kibito followed his master to the table beneath the tree, and when he reached for the teapot he was stopped by Shin.

"Please, allow me."

It wasn't often Shin made tea. Especially these days, when the pot was always warm due to the amount of tea Old Kai consumed. He took a seat and looked around, noticing Old Kai off in the distance dozing under his favourite tree, a crystal ball having rolled a few feet away from him.

Shin placed a cup in front of Kibito before taking a seat opposite. "Sorry about earlier."

Kibito cocked a brow. "For what, sir?"

"I should be more honest with you. I'm apologising for not being more open."

Kibito ran his hands over the teacup, glad for something to occupy himself with. "You don't have to tell me everything." Now he worried that something he'd done or said earlier had guilt-tripped Shin into this conversation.

"I know, but you deserve to know more – as someone who cares for me, and as my friend."

"Please don't feel you have to tell me anything more than you did earlier!" Kibito said quickly. The last thing he wanted was for Shin to feel any pressure.

"Kibito…" Shin's expression was soft as he gazed up at his attendant. "I understand. But please, I'd like to put your mind at ease by telling you something I think you already know. I've been having nightmares again. About Buu, which I'm sure you guessed."

"Yes."

Shin sipped his tea now it was cooler. "I'm hoping this little spat of night troubles will pass soon. I can't understand why my unconscious brain is so fixated on Buu, but know that when I'm awake it does not trouble me." It was a half-truth. The fact was that the more nightmares he had the more he pondered their meaning during the day. "Until things return to normal I only ask that you continue to look after me as you always have."

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you, Kibito."

"But if there is something you ever need to talk about, please don't hesitate."

Shin nodded. He knew that, but first he would have to figure out what it was he wanted to say.

 **Ooo**

"So, er…" Beerus sat under the big tree, a cup of tea in front of him. "How are things?"

"As well as can be," Shin replied.

This was awkward. He hadn't really planned what to say when he got here. All he knew was that he _had_ to visit otherwise it would continue to hang over his head.

"Did you enjoy the tournament with Universe 6?"

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable, up until the point where Goku jumped out the ring and Monaka took the stage. Why did you pick him?"

Beerus shrugged. "He was a convenient choice. I didn't have time to find someone else."

"Earth has more fighters than that."

"I know, but it's better Goku believes in a stronger fighter in this universe."

"That was a massive gamble. We're lucky Hit was won over by Goku."

Beerus sighed. "Yeah, I've been counting my chickens every day since."

"As you should. We had three fighters against five. Why you picked Buu is beyond me." He wasn't going to tell Beerus _anything_ , but he could at least make him feel bad.

"He's got some good points. _You_ said he'd turned over a new leaf."

"Yeah, but that was a general statement. I wouldn't have picked him."

Beerus nodded. "Of course. You wouldn't pick him for anything, would you?"

"I wouldn't choose to be in his vicinity longer than needed, no. And I don't look forward to the future where Mr. Satan is dead and Buu is… Well, what happens to Buu then? Is he passed down the family like an immortal pet? Does he ever go back to how he was before he befriended that human?"

Beerus shrugged. "We'll get to that when it happens."

"It'll happen before you know it. We've a few decades before we lose his keeper."

"You know, I didn't come here to have a serious discussion like the coordination meetings. I thought we could just hang out and pretend like we're Champa and Fuwa for a few hours."

"Well this can't wait the 300 or so years before the next meeting, so maybe we should get it out of the way now."

"Sounds like a lot of ifs and maybes. I say we wait until it happens. I'm sure Goku will still be around, so I'll still be awake probably."

Shin looked up at him. "As long as you keep to your promise this time."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell Whis to make sure I get up."

"Didn't you tell him that last time?" Shin asked.

"I, uh, overrode all my previous orders."

"I almost died!"

Beerus shifted uncomfortably. " _Almost_. But you didn't, so it's fine."

"See, _this_ is why we can't be like the gods of Universe 6." Shin stood up. "You just don't care!"

"Hey! I do. Just… I knew that I wasn't going to die before the prophecy."

" _You_ knew. You knew _you_ weren't going to die! _I_ didn't know." Shin clenched his fists. "And you didn't say you knew _I_ wasn't going to die. No, it was all about _you_."

"Me, you – same thing. We live and die as one, so the wording isn't important."

"If I'm the one doing the dying, then yes, it _is_ important. You dying by default isn't the same as me out there having the life being beaten out of me!"

"I –"

"And _you_ don't live and die with your kais! You make sure you link with more so you _always_ outlive them. So, where's my apprentice? Where's the backup?"

"There isn't one!" Beerus's anger was rising in line with Shin's. " _You're_ the only one."

"Then you should take better care!" He wanted to say 'of me,' but he stopped himself short, not wanting to seem like he wanted Beerus's protection.

"Fine!" He got up and walked around the table to Shin, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Oi! Whis!"

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Shin kicked at Beerus.

"If you want to be taken care of, then you'll just have to come and live with me."

"No! You just have to answer my calls! I told Whis to wake you up – I did my part!"

"You called, my lord?" Whis cocked his head at the ongoing fight between the gods.

"Yeah, we're leaving."

"No, we're not!" Shin yelled. "Kibito!" Yes, two could play at that game.

Kibito ran over, itching to get involved from where he and Whis had sat moments ago. The only thing that had stopped him was Whis's warning not to get involved in Beerus's business when he was like this.

"My lord! How can I assist you?"

"Help me."

Kibito went to try and take Shin from Beerus, but his hand was caught in an iron grip by the destroyer.

"Stay out of our business," Beerus said. "Whis, we're taking Shin with us."

"Are you sure, my lord? He doesn't appear to be happy with this course of action."

"Please, Beerus, put me down!" Shin continued to struggle, but it was as if he was trapped by a rock. "What do I have to do to make you stop?"

"Stop being a whiny bitch. Stop blaming me for your problems."

"I'm not _blaming_ you. I'm just saying you should have done more. I knew what I was walking into, but I had no choice but to step up and face it. I'm just angry you weren't there to support me."

Beerus loosened his grip and Kibito pulled Shin free. "I came here today to try and patch up our relationship, but it seems I'm just making it worse. I think I'll go back to keeping to myself. _You_ come and visit me for once when you need me to sort out whatever happens with Buu whenever that is. Otherwise I'll see you in 300 years."

"374 years to be precise," Whis said.


	7. Hand In Hand

To Beerus's surprise, Shin did visit him before long. About Zamasu, not Buu.

"So you're not going to help?" Shin asked. "I don't know why I even bothered. You always make these promises that I can depend on you, but it's all lies."

"Excuse you? I've done my bit for this timeline. _Our_ future is secure."

" _You_ were the one that introduced Goku to Zamasu. _You_ caused this."

Beerus tapped the table irritably. "And I've fixed it. Whatever's going on in the future is none of my concern. And it shouldn't be any of yours either."

"So you would send that boy back to his time…and his death?"

"He's already broken enough rules, he might as well stay here. Or why not take his time machine and travel to another time?"

"He cares about other people in his future too. That's why he won't stay or go elsewhere. I guess we'll have to rely on Goku and Vegeta."

"'We?' Don't do anything stupid."

He had half a mind to report the kai to Grand Zeno and petition for a new one when he found out Shin had been led astray by Gowasu, the pair of them travelling in time to see the end of Zamasu in all his dangerous glory.

Fate had it that they couldn't keep ignoring each other. First it was Goku wants to see Supreme Kai, then it was there's an exhibition match for all gods to witness, and now it was 2 days in each other's company preparing for the Tournament of Power. Shin had been quick to disappear, saying he was going to scout for warriors on other planets. Beerus was almost certain that every participant of theirs would be from Earth; how could they focus on teamwork if they introduced new people with less than 40 hours to go? He sat tight, enjoying the food while he could.

"He's really been trying recently," Old Kai said through a mouthful of food.

"Huh?"

"Trying to do his best as supreme kai. Did you say something to him?"

Beerus shrugged. "Don't think so. He doesn't like me much, so why would he listen to anything I had to say anyway?"

"Well, you are quite insufferable at times."

"Watch your tongue, old man."

Old Kai eyed up the last stick of beef. He took it and slid half off onto Beerus's plate. "I think you two should sort out whatever grievances you have before the tournament. If we're trying to instil teamwork in our team – in people like Vegeta – then the gods should be a shining example of what we're going for, wouldn't you agree?"

Beerus looked at the beef, in thought, then he halved his portion, giving some to Whis. "You're not wrong. I don't know if it can be done, but I can at least tell him the plan is to look good on the outside. Whis, you should call him back."

"No, no," Old Kai interjected. "Leave the boy to come back of his own accord. He's probably out there just processing it all."

 **Ooo**

Shin returned, looking sad and exhausted.

"No luck?" Old Kai asked.

"No, it's…there's too much out there to even know where to start looking. I never thought I'd need to keep tabs on specific people for a purpose like this…" Shin fell into a chair and put his head in his hands. Was there something he was missing? Somewhere, or someone, he should be thinking of? "Where is everyone?"

"Goku and Gohan went to gather more fighters, Vegeta's training, and the boys are in bed," Bulma said. She watched over Whis's shoulder while he rocked Bra in his arms; he had a way with babies it seemed.

Beerus walked over to Shin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come."

"Where?"

"Secret god meeting, come on." He resisted the temptation to drag the kai out of the chair.

Shin got up slowly and allowed Beerus to put a hand around his shoulder and steer him out the room and down the corridor to an unoccupied one.

"What's all this about?" Shin asked.

"First, I want you to chill out. You looked stressed to the high heavens."

"How can I not be? Are you telling me you aren't?"

Beerus flopped onto the bed; Bulma had made sure he had every luxury. "Of course I am a bit. Aren't we all? I think even Whis might be feeling _something_ deep down. But I can see it in your face. You need to calm down so the team doesn't lose faith."

"If anything, I think them seeing me in a state makes them work harder."

"Look, we need to look good in front of the other universes too. That's why I wanted to talk to you, actually." Beerus sat up and patted the space next to him. Shin didn't make a move to accept the invitation. "Our theme is teamwork, right? We should start displaying some of it, don't you think?"

"If you have it in you."

"I'm going to try my hardest. We have to win this." Beerus stared down at his hands. "This is my fault, after all."

Shin was surprised to hear Beerus say that; no one had accused him yet, and so far everyone said it was Goku's fault. "Why? Don't you blame Goku?"

"I didn't destroy Goku when I had the chance. It's because I allowed myself to be tempted by Earth and its food that we had the Destroyers Tournament which led to Grand Zeno even meeting Goku in the first place. I should have wiped the saiyans out myself long ago. So yes, it _is_ my fault this time. _My_ actions could have prevented this."

Shin took a seat next to Beerus. "Goku's just that kind of person. I'm sure even if things hadn't happened as they have, Goku would have met Grand Zeno some other way eventually."

"I should have destroyed him."

Shin couldn't help but laugh softly. "Sometimes I think the same, but… I like Goku deep down. He may cause me unnecessary stress, but he's fun and makes my job worthwhile. To know that eons of work has culminated in creating someone as interesting as Son Goku fills me with a strange sense of achievement. But also, I am indebted to him for his help."

"…I was surprised to see you recoil when Buu was getting beat."

"You thought I'd enjoy it?" Shin asked. "The Buu I once asked you to destroy is gone. _That_ part of him. I have to accept this one is a different part…and watching him being beaten just meant that our chances of winning the real thing would decrease."

"So you _have_ moved on?"

"Oh not at all. It's much worse now," Shin said nonchalantly, as if he wasn't being more honest than ever before.

Beerus glanced over at him. "Really?"

"Treating him like an ally? It tears me apart. When I look at him and see Grand's face staring back at me? I'll never get used to it."

"You've done well to hide it."

"Yeah… Every time I've had to be in his presence it hasn't been the time for a breakdown, you know. I'm the supreme kai, ruler of this universe, not someone who cries over tragic events when he sees a certain majin. I just have live with it. By now I'm quite numb to the thoughts that flood my mind when I see him."

They lapsed into silence.

"Is there –" Beerus began.

"Please don't get involved. You're the last person I want to discuss this with anymore."

"I understand. Do you talk to, er, Kibito or anyone else?"

"Sometimes I open up to Kibito. More so now we've lived in the same headspace. I think he understands a bit more. But I've come to terms with the fact I'll likely never be over this. And that's fine. It's just a part of me now."

Beerus nodded. "If you're okay with that, then I guess I'll just have to accept it."

Shin was surprised. "Thank you. Is our secret meeting over then?"

"Don't be so quick to get away." Beerus pulled him close before sending them both crashing into the mattress. "Once the saiyans return we won't have time to nap before the tournament begins."

"Is this really the time? Shouldn't we be out there helping them?" Shin rolled to face Beerus.

"This is _their_ fight. This is their time to prepare. We will only be spectators in the end. All we need to do is look good and show our undying support."

Shin sighed and closed his eyes. "I suppose we can spare a few minutes."

Beerus pulled him close so he could feel the kai's warmth.

"I missed this," Shin whispered. "I still don't know why you stopped coming. I wondered what I did wrong."

"Nothing. A case of 'it's me, not you.' I'll tell you another time – we're losing valuable beauty sleep."

Shin wanted to know now. They probably wouldn't have a chance to talk again before their possible erasure. But he didn't insist, finding that now he'd closed his eyes sleep was ready take him.

"My lords?"

Whis's call was loud enough to rouse Shin, but Beerus didn't move an inch. Realising the position he was in – still curled up in Beerus's arms – Shin quickly sat up and began to move away. Beerus grabbed the tail end of Shin's robe, preventing him from leaving the bed, both aware of Whis's stifled laugh.

"My lords, the others have returned. Gohan is requesting a strategy meeting with input from _both_ of you."

"Five more minutes," Beerus moaned.

"Every minute before the tournament counts. Now you'd better get up or I'll have to carry you out in front of all the humans."

Beerus let out a groan as he let go of Shin and stretched. "Fine. Give me one minute then. Shin, wait."

Whis closed the door gently behind him.

"Yes?"

"Teamwork, right?"

"That's the plan."

Beerus nodded. "I'll let you take the lead with this. You and Goku's son will do a great job, I'm sure."

"So, you'll back me up when I need you to?"

"Yeah. Unless it's something stupid. Come on, partner." He held out his hand and Shin shook it. "Uh, that wasn't… Did that look like I wanted you to shake it?"

"What else?" Shin regarded the still outstretched hand. "Oh? I'm not walking out holding hands with you. We can display teamwork in other ways, you know."

"God I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Just smile and pretend we're having a nice chat as we walk in if you want to give them that impression."

"Fine, we'll do it your way." He grabbed Shin's shoulders and pressed his thumbs in. "Don't forget to relax. The more stressed _you_ appear, the more stressed they'll get. Forget about Goku and Vegeta, we need to focus on keeping the others in the ring as long as possible."

"I agree. Shall we?" Shin opened the door.

Beerus walked out and smiled. If they all came out of this alive he was going to make it so their teamwork was _real_. No more pretending. He would find a way to make it so their relationship reflected the one in their paired universe's. If their team could find a way to win, he would do whatever was needed to fix the discord between destruction and creation.

A/N: Thanks for reading this absolute train wreck. It feels disjointed to me in the later half because I didn't write it in order and certain bits have already been written in other fics of mine so I didn't want to rewrite them. Anyway this is a good place to end if I still want it to be a prequel to Magnetic Today. It feels like this fic was a long essay that concludes that Shin will never really get over his shit. All according to canon, then?


End file.
